Fading Into Myself
by Fatal Crest
Summary: Sequel to Road To Dawn! I warn you that it would be wise to read Road To Dawn first, because you might not be so confuzed that way. XD
1. Destiny Valley

**Beginning of the sequel! I'm really excited about this, guys! I'm also slightly worried though… I wrote the last chapter for the prologue story, and it's all because Rhia and her supreme laziness left this poor story to DIE on the fourth page of chapter eight!!! =/ [And the chapter is NOW 15 or so pages long! x.x] **

**I DO NOT OWN KINGDOM HEARTS! If I did, I wouldn't be writing a Fanfict. I ALSO DON'T OWN THE MUSIC USED FOR INSPIRATION OR OTHERWISE!!! Special thanks to my friends for providing good material and personality dummies for the different characters! ^-^**

**We'll be starting off with Riku's part because I want to, and it's easier to get the time and all that right if I start with him. LET ME MAKE THIS CLEAR: the different dimensions and all the worlds have different times and dates, so if its like... 4 pm on tuesday in one place, it could be 9 am on a Saturday a year previous in another world.**

**~*~ ~*~ ~*~**

The three best friends glanced warily at one another as they read the note from His Majesty.

Kairi and Sora of course had no idea of what a good portion of the letter meant… but Riku did, though he really didn't want to remember.

"Damn…" he cursed lightly to himself as he saw yet another image of her in his mind. He then looked up at the sky and started laughing, the wind picking up a bit and swirling it around them almost as if his voice was echoing.

"Are you feeling okay Riku?" Sora asked, poking his friend in the arm, "I think you've went and gone off the deep end…."

Riku shook his head, smirking. "Nope, I'm totally fine, now." He said, looking out into the ocean as the sun slowly set. "Now… we'd better go and get ready.." he said, running off across the bridge, and leaving the other two to hopelessly follow in their utter confusion of the situation.

Riku stopped in front of a green docking pad and quickly waved for Sora and Kairi to follow. Kairi looked at him quizzically. "Where are we going? We JUST got back HOME!!!"

Riku chuckled darkly to himself. "Well, first, we're going to go visit the King…. After that, who knows?" he said, disappearing into the green portal.

"The King…?" Sora and Kairi said in unison, following close behind.

**XxX**

Soon, they were in Disney Castle in the audience of King Mickey and Queen Minnie. "I'm sorry that I had to call you all into this mess already… but the road might not be there much longer." The King said, "I hope it won't be too much trouble for you all to go and take care of that place's worlds as well…."

"No trouble at all your Majesty!" Sora answered, getting into his usual pose.

"Gwarsh…." A voice sounded off from the distance, and Sora turned around in shock.

"GOOFY!!! DONALD!!!"

The two in question laughed lightly and entered through a side door. They casually and calmly walked most of the way towards the others… but they soon broke into a run and tackled poor Sora to the ground.

"Heh, at least no one's in danger of drowning this time…" Riku muttered.

Kairi simply giggled, as did Minnie, and the King stood up and beckoned for everyone to follow. They quickly left out of the main hall and headed towards the library, when they arrived, Mickey pressed a few different buttons on the desk. A large computer screen shot up out of the floor and multiple files opened up across the screen.

Sora and Kairi let out gasps, Riku simply smiled. On the screen were three pictures, names attached. "Rika…" Riku murmured.

The King nodded. "A door to them has opened up once again, and we've received a distress call from Rika's father. While it's been nearly a year for us, to them, it's only been a few weeks. They are about to begin their real journey to the other worlds… and I want you to guide them on the right paths."

"But… who ARE they?" Sora asked, staring at a mirror image of his younger self.

"They are us, from a different dimension." Riku answered. "When do we leave Mickey?"

"As soon as you need… I have a feeling you're excited about seeing her again."

Riku nodded lightly, Sora and Kairi giving him a quizzical look. "You met them before?" Kairi asked.

"Yeah… I met Kori and Rika… Sara and I never had the pleasure of meeting before."

Sora, Donald, and Goofy looked at each other. "Does this all mean that they can't come along?"

"All four of us are coming with you silly!" Mickey announced. Minnie nodded lightly.

"I'd better go get us packed!" she squeaked.

"But… how are we going to all pair up? If things are going to happen they way they did the first time… Then wouldn't Donald and Goofy and I be a bit big a group paired up with Sara and whoever?" Sora asked.

Riku smirked. "You forget… everything is going to be kinda backwards Sora! I'm betting that Sara is going to be with Mickey's double… most likely a girl… So it would probably be just fine."

Mickey nodded. "Minnie is going to be with Kairi and Kori, and I'm going with Riku and Rika."

"And Rika is probably going to be in the middle of everything followed closely by a Donald and Goofy sort of pair!" Riku predicted.

Sora sighed. "This is confusing…"

Kairi giggled lightly and smiled at Minnie. "No one mentioned that we'd have an easy job!"

Minnie nodded. "Come with me Kairi, I think you and I should get better acquainted!" Kairi simply nodded and followed close behind the mouse queen.

Sora let out a sigh again. "So, I think I'd like to hear your guys' epic story."

And so they explained.

**XxX**

Rika yawned as she lay out in her family's pasture, having been nominated to watch and make sure the sheep and goats didn't find the hole in the fence while her father got the supplies to fix it.

"RIIIIIIKAAAA!!!!" someone called from a ways off.

She sat up, sighing, and looked over in the direction of the voice. OF COURSE it was her spiky haired friend, Sara.

"WHAAAAAAAAT?" she called back as she stood up and waved her over.

Sara ran over and grinned. "Are you entering the talent show this year, or are you going to give me free dibs on the trophy?"

Rika smirked. "In your dreams Sara! I've won for three years now, and I'm about to make it four!"

"Really?"

"Yep!"

"Aww… why do you gotta be like that?" Sara said, fake pouting.

"Hmmm… how about this…." Rika started, "Forget the trophy! Whoever wins the talent show….." she smirked, "Gets to share a Cherry-Lemon with Kori!"

Sara's eyes grew big and she blushed a little. "What?"

"You know the stories… the Cherry-Lemons are magical fruits that only grow in OUR town! If anyone shares one with anyone else… their destinies are tied together forever!!! That IS why this is called Destiny Valley you remember."

"Y-yeah… I know…"

"So, see you at the talent show!" Rika said smugly. Walking off as her father entered the pasture. "I'm going to go and pract----" she started, but she didn't get to finish. At one of the weird, glowing green spots on the ground near the barn, a group of people stepped out.

She stood staring at them as they took a quick look around, the one with silver hair putting his attention on her. Why was he so familiar? Why did the other boy and girl look so much like Kori and Sara? WHY WERE THERE GIANT ANIMALS TALKING WITH THEM?!

Sara saw them as well and they both ran over towards the large group. The brown, spiky haired boy stepped up to the two younger girls, slight surprise on his face as he saw Sara. "Hi… I'm Sora."

"And I'm Kairi!" the red headed girl said, smiling at them.

But Rika gave all her attention to the silver haired boy with sea-foam green eyes. "And I'm Riku…" he said, his voice deeper and slightly darker than the other two.

"King Mickey." Rika's father said, stepping up behind them. The boy mouse nodded lightly, smiling at Rika. "Rika, Sara… you two should go play. I haven't seen Kori yet today and I'm pretty sure that means you've left him waiting someplace!" he said in a lighter tone.

The two girls stared at each other and ran off back into the pasture, probably running fast enough to break a record in any normal town. The man looked at the group in front of him, grinning. "Welcome to Destiny Valley." He said, "Why don't we go follow them… I'm pretty sure this girl here is anxious to meet Kori, am I right?"

Kairi nodded lightly and we all walked briskly in the direction the other two had left.

"So, you made it right on time." He said, "They were planning on sneaking away tonight after the Talent show…"

The King nodded solemnly. "And I'm afraid the best we can do is stay with them on their journey, David."

Rika's father, David, sighed. "I suppose so… no matter what, they must fulfill their destinies…"

"Yeah." Riku said, seemingly deep in thought.

"Which reminds me kids… Why not be in the talent show with them? Everyone sings, I bet we can talk them into doing duets with you at the end of the show… let you keep better tabs on them." Before anyone could refuse, Mickey agreed. "Well, that means that you should be getting better acquainted with them all…. I can't cross to the other side, so you go on ahead." He said, stopping as they neared the river. There were large roots that connected to the island, just thick enough for teenagers and children to cross.

Riku went first, quickly followed by Kairi, then Sora. Then Donald, Goofy, Queen Minnie (In an outfit similar to the king's, but pink instead of red, and a white bow on her head.), and lastly, King Mickey.

When they arrived, they saw Kori, Sara, and Rika huddled together talking.

"So, they look EXACTLY like us, and have names like we do???" Kori asked, extremely serious.

Sara nodded. "Yeah, do you know them?"

Kori flinched slightly "Well…. I wouldn't say THAT…" But before they could possibly interrogate further, King Mickey walked up to them.

"Hello everyone." He said.

"Oh, hello!" Rika answered, smiling lightly, but on her guard. Just like when she had first met Mickey and Riku.

"Your father wanted me to tell you guys that you'll need to do duets with Kairi, Sora, and Riku."

The three younger kids looked at each other a moment before nodding.

"Sure thing! Let's go!" Sara said, smiling also, but seeming much more laid back. She even did the same pose as Sora as they all walked over to us. "Okay! I'll split us up into groups…"

"Of course you will…" Rika mumbled from her position next to Riku. Riku let out a light chuckle and nodded.

"Tell me about it Rika." He muttered back. She giggled lightly, very unbecoming of her.

"Okay, Sora can go with Kori to Mitchy's place… Kairi, you can come to my house, I'm supposed to meet Alice and Annabeth there anyway…… And Rika, you're in charge of Riku!"

Rika blinked a little before sighing. "Sure Sara, give ME the hard work…" she muttered. Then, everyone left the island, going in separate directions, and leaving the Disney Castle inhabitants with only the directions to Town Hall, where apparently there was a meeting they were to be at.

Rika and Riku arrived at her house and immediately got to work searching through the rock and hard metal music.

"I guess there aren't many boy and girl duets in rock music…" Rika muttered.

"What song are you singing anyway?" Riku asked, looking through another stack of CD cases.

"Just 'Bring Me to Life' by-"

"Evanescence? That's a great song…"

"Yeah, one of my favorites!" Rika said, partially surprised. "The whole valley thinks I'm insane for liking that music…"

"Heh, the people where I come from aren't very much into dark and mysterious either." Riku said, looking at the back of another CD. "You like Jordan Sparks and Chris Brown?"

"Only a few select songs by both of them… Sadly, I know 'No Air' by heart…"

"Well, I think we have our song then, because sadly, I do too!"

They both laughed lightly. "Oh really?" Rika asked.

"Yep."

"Well, I bet you do think we have our song."

"I bet you bet we do."

"I bet that you bet that I bet we do."

"Yes."

"W-w-wait…. What…? I could have sworn we've had this conversation before…."

Riku patted her head lightly. "I think you're having weird flashbacks."

"Yeah… and what do you mean by 'yes'?"

"Don't worry, you'll get it later." He said, smirking at her.

"Well anyway… we should practice!" Rika announced, putting the CD in the CD player.

She blushed lightly when she had to begin singing. "_Tell me how I'm 'sposed to breathe with no air…_"

One by one, the others all practiced as well, and soon, they were all back stage, anxiously waiting to perform.

The teachers, who hosted the whole thing, always did this little performance at the beginning where they'd sing 'Let Me Entertain You'. Then came Alice, who sang 'Tangled Up In Me'. After her, was Annabeth, who sang 'My Will'. Next came Mitch singing 'Let It Rock'. And then the Mayor's Daughter.

"Great, it's Allira's turn…" Rika muttered as the prissy teenager walked past, winking at Riku, who totally and utterly ignored her.

"Allira?" he asked.

"Yeah. I hate her stupid preppy guts… She's totally rich, she thinks her hair's perfect, and can't stand the sight of me or anyone else but poor Mitch."

Mitch, who heard this, nodded. "She's such a whore…"

Then 'Rhythm of The Night' sounded and she started singing.

"… A whore that isn't quite so bad when you listen to her singing."

Kori chuckled. "You only say that cause you like her man!"

"Just shut up kid.." Mitch said, poking him.

Riku was in deep thought again, and it was soon Kori's turn. He appeared on stage just as the music started, singing none other than 'Burnin Up'.

Then it was time for Sara, who sang the Opening to Mew Mew Power, 'It's hard to Save the World When You're Falling In Love'.

And after that, It was Rika, the defending Champion, who had to go on stage. She took a deep breath as the music started to play, then walked slowly out onto stage.

"_How can you see-e into my eyes, like opened doors? Le-eading you down into my core, where I've become so nu-umb! Without a soooul… my spirit sleeping somewhe-re calm. Until you find it there in me-e-e.."_

Riku blinked a bit. "I never even knew she could sing like that…" he said to himself, though Kairi and Kori heard.

"Yeah, you didn't know her that long, Riku, she doesn't normally sing that often, but she's good." Kori said, getting closer so they could discuss it privately.

"So you do remember?"

"Yeah… Dave let me keep the memories… he said it would probably be important." Riku simply nodded and returned to listening.

"_Save me from the nothing I've become! … Now, that I know what I'm without, you can't just leave me-e… Bre-e-e-eathe into me and make me re-e-eal! Bring, me, to life! (WAKE ME UP!) Wake me up inside! (I can't wake up!) Wake me up inside! (SAVE ME!) Call me name and save, me, from, the, Da-a-ark! (WAKE ME UP!) Bid my blood to run! (Can't wake up!) Before I come undone! (SAVE ME!) Save me from the no-thing I've be-come! …(bring, me, to, liiife…..) (I been living a lie!) (Bring, me, to, liiife…) Fro-zen in time, without your touch, without your lo-ove darling! O-nly you, are the life, among, the deeead! (All this time, I can't believe I couldn't see! Kept in the dark, but you were never found to me!) I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems, got to open my eyes to everything! (Without thought, without a voice, without a soul?) Don't let me die here… (You're part of the sacrifice!) Bring, me-, to-, liiife!"_

"She really isn't that bad I guess…" The prissy looking blonde, Allira, noted. "But she's still not going to win… I mean, look! She's not really dancing that much or anything! What an emo…"

"Trust me…" Riku said, "If you actually hang out with her, she's NOT emo."

The girl eyed Riku, as if interested in something. "You've hung out with HER? Well, its no wonder you don't look that happy… maybe I could get you to go out and eat with me some time."

"Feh.. why would I want you when I've got a girl like her, on stage singing to me?" Riku said, walking over towards the place where she'd come back.

She was soon done and walked carefully back through the curtains, almost bumping into Riku. She smirked lightly at Sara. "So, who do you think will win?"

Sara blushed lightly. "Hey, you mean you weren't joking?"

"Of course I was! You know that I wouldn't get in your way of sharing Cherry-lemons with Kori!" Rika said, winking.

Sara growled lightly but perked up immediately when it was her and Kairi's turn to go. 'Do You Believe In Magic' began, and Riku smirked.

"Cherry-Lemons?"

"Yeah, they're supposed to intertwine the destinies of whoever shares them… its weird, but that's why this place is called Destiny Valley. This is the only area that they grow in."

"I see…"

Pretty soon, it was Kori, Sora, and Mitch's turn. They sang 'Cele-b-r-a-t-e!' and then it was time for Rika and Riku to go up.

Riku patted her lightly on the head. "Good luck, Rika."

"Yeah, you too Rik…u…." she said, and all Riku could guess was that she almost remembered something, because she just stared at him for a few seconds. But then the music started, and they both burst through the curtains.

**XxX**

After that, the three younger teens slipped away and headed for the secret playground… at least, they thought they had slipped away. They were silently being followed by the larger group of people.

At one point though, Rika managed to get away from Kori and Sara, heading towards a different place. And the group decided it was time to split up now.

Everyone reluctantly said there goodbyes, then split into the different groups. Riku and the King quickly followed Rika; Sora, Donald, and Goofy kept close to Sara; and Kairi and Queen Minnie stayed near wherever Kori was.

Riku and the King had quickly managed to catch up to Rika, in fact, much too easily. She had stopped a good ways away from where she started, and had turned to look her pursuers in the face.

But, instead of looking angry, she ran over and hugged them both!

"Your Majesty! Riku!!" she said, laughing lightly.

Riku looked at her, grinning smugly. "So you remembered? I thought It would actually take a while."

Rika grinned mischievously then, as if she had just gotten an answer that she was waiting forever for. "Remember what? I need answers now you guys! I knew something was up when I started seeing images of you both in my dreams…." She said.

Mickey chuckled lightly. "So, you decided to trick us into slipping up and telling you everything? Not a bad trick."

"Why thank you! … but I'll need to both to stay away from me now… I need to do something before I leave with Kori and Sara..-"

"And I'm here to stop you." Riku said, lightly placing a hand on her shoulder.

"How would you know what I'm even wanting to do?!"

"You want to call on the darkness for power, I've done that before myself Rika, its really not worth it."

"How would you know me… have we even really met before?" she said, Riku noticing that she looked desperate enough to start crying.

"Yeah, I know you Rika… We've met before…" he said, hugging her quickly. "And you have no idea how long I've been waiting to talk to you again…"

Rika held her breath and stood there quietly, not sure whether to be embarrassed or mad, even sad. But she quickly shook him away and backed up. "She says not to trust you… The darkness doesn't want you anymore…. But I want to believe you so bad.." she said, backing up a bit more as darkness began to cloud the sky and her body drifted in and out of a shroud. "I… I'm so confused still…"

"Rika.."

She looked up determinedly, "But I'm still not afraid of my inner darkness!"

She began sinking into the ground at that point, and Riku remembered his own encounter with this darkness all too well. The only thing he knew to do was run up and hug her close again, the King close beside him. "Riku! Grab hands, quickly!"

Riku nodded quickly and gripped both figure's hands, feeling as they were all pulled into the depths of the darkness. He stepped back though, still holding onto Rika, and pulled her out and away from it, which also left her unconscious from how strong the hold the darkness had on her mind was.

The world was then starting to crumble to pieces before there eyes, King Mickey nodded at Riku, still gripping his hand. Riku simply smirked back. Heaving Rika over his shoulder, he and The King leaped into the darkness, unknowing of what sort of world they'd end up in next.


	2. Rememberance

**I DO NOT OWN KINGDOM HEARTS, ANY SHOWS/BOOKS/ANIMES USED AS WORLDS, OR ANY MUSIC THAT IS USED AS INSPIRATION; SPECIAL THANKS TO MY FRIENDS FOR PROOF READING AND ACTING AS MODELS FOR MY CHARACTERS!!! =D **

**We won't be getting into Kairi, Kori, and Minnie's adventure until later for now, but be patient!~**

**~*~ ~*~ ~*~**

Kairi and Minnie were also on there way to a new world, having been following Kori who was being sucked into the world door.

"Kori! Hold on!!!" Kairi yelled, grabbing his arm as he fell unconscious. The Queen had also quickly grabbed him, and suddenly all three of them were gone from the world.

Sora, as on his own adventure, realized that Sara couldn't be near as lucky. Sora, Donald, Goofy, and Sara were standing in the middle of the clearing, eyes opened and jaws dropped, as a Giant Heartless dropped out of the sky.

"_The chosen ones…_" a voice said, the same voice that Sora had heard when he got his keyblade.

And low and behold, Sara was suddenly carrying a giant key! She stared at it in disbelief, looking her new weapon over silently. To anyone who would have seen the Kingdom Key before, it looked like a painted over version. The handle, a silvery sky blue color, the blade, different swirls of silver, gold, and light pink. It was definitely NOT a keyblade from Sora's own dimension.

Sora saw this and quickly summoned the Kingdom Key for quick comparison. "Whoa…" he muttered. "Donald, Goofy, We need to let Sara handle this on her own."

Goofy nodded in understanding, but Donald didn't look as convinced. "But Sora, Its so BIG! Are you sure she can handle it?"

Sora nodded, backing up with them from the battle field. "If I could do it, I know she can."

The battle was definitely a sight to behold. She did all the same things that Sora would have done in his earlier years, and that made him positive of who he was dealing with. But soon, the battle was over and everyone found themselves about to fly off! Sara quickly made her way over to them and held onto Donald's hand.

"I don't really know anything yet… but I'm positive that we need to stay together!" everyone nodded and huddled up, soon being flung into the air, unknowing of where exactly they were going to end up afterwards, though Sora had an idea….

**XxX**

Riku looked around quietly as he attempted to stand up, but to no avail. For some reason, he could only stand on four legs! That's when he looked down…

"Holy crap!?!?" Riku whispered, seeing nothing but paws where his hands, knees, and feet should have been.

Mickey sat up, though he was sort of already sitting…

"Well I'll be.. I'm a Goose!" he said.

Rika woke up a few minutes later, only more or less realizing what exactly was going on. "We're dogs…. He's a goose…. Cold, and snow on the ground… BALTO!?!?!" she yelled. And suddenly, out of totally no where, this grey sort of dog came out of an alley.

"Did someone call me just now?"

"I knew it! Don't you remember me?" Rika asked, walking over and sitting by him.

Balto thought for a minute. "Oh yeah… You're that pup that was lost here… you had no clue what your name was or anything, but then you stepped on a green thing and disappeared!" Rika nodded.

"Yeah, but I remember a lot now! My name's Rika… how are you and Jenna doing?! Did the medicine get back okay?"

Riku and Mickey simply looked at each other, literally no clue what was going on or how they even met before, but they guessed that Rika had been here before she somehow wound up in another dimension.

"Everything's wonderful! In fact…" he said, turning his head as another dog came out of the alleyway, looking much more wolf than dog. "This, is Alu."

The younger Puppy smiled at us, but still scoffed a bit at Balto. "Dad! I'm a big pup now, I can say my own name…."

"You'll always be my kid, I can say what I want about you."

They went on arguing for a bit, and Riku soon ushered Rika over to talk privately with her. She gave a light sigh and followed.

"You know them?" Riku asked quietly.

Rika nodded. "Yeah, I think I was here before.. uhh….. before…." She said, obviously trying to remember now. "I met… you…." She crouched down and covered her face with her paws. "Oh no…. what have I done now?! I just can't help but mess up, can I?!" she growled to herself.

"Is everything alright?" Balto asked.

"Uh, kinda. Right now we need to head back though… there are people we need to meet." Riku said. "Rika, we should get going. We'll definitely come back soon though."

Rika and Mickey nodded lightly and stood up, Mickey quickly spotting a docking point and we all walked to it, as soon as we entered, we were automatically walking the correct way inside King Mickey's Gummi Ship.

Mickey immediately began messing with controls and Rika flopped into her old seat. Riku was able to really look at her now, noticing that she hadn't really changed at all. They had been the same age, but now, Riku was a whole year older than her…

"Riku… I'm so sorry… how could I just forget you guys like that?! What kind of a horrible friend am I?"

"It's not your fault. I told David to make you forget about us. You were a lot better off not knowing how much danger you were going to be in soon…"

"He sure didn't mind letting Kori remember though…" Riku retorted, taking a chair next to Rika. "You okay?"

She nodded quietly. "Yeah, I'm fine… just a bit depressed I guess… all those times I dreamed about you guys, feeling sad without anything being wrong, hearing your voices out of no where… I thought I was going crazy!" she said.

"Don't worry, I really did go crazy without you around… It's been a whole year on our side. I thought I was going to mow everyone over when I saw you on that farm…" Riku laughed. "Now I'm REALLY taller than you!"

The two of them laughed together for awhile before Rika asked the obvious question. "So, what do we do now? Go after Kori, or Sara?"

Mickey shrugged. "I was wondering that myself. I think we would all agree that we want this to end quicker and happier than it had for us… But if we change too much, it might not end the way it should….. So it's totally up to you. If we go after Kori, then you'll have to turn to the darker side of your heart for your strength. Or, we could end this once and for all; by uniting with Sara, you both should be able to take the darkness and destroy it much sooner than you would alone."

"What about our third option?" Riku asked.

"There isn't really a third option Riku…"

"You forget, Kori has the ability to wield a keyblade as well. I vote we do this the way it should have been done for us: All the Keybladers working together against the darkness. Together, so we first need to find you, Donald, and Goofy from this universe, they are actually probably with Kori, and then we go find Sara! Then we will all stand together. Exactly like we always should have been."

"T-together?" Rika asked, still contemplating the previous ideas.

Mickey nodded approvingly at Riku's proposal. "I agree with Riku. Its definitely the way I would have preferred we did it… but again, if we change too much here, something there will change too. The road would also be tougher.. We don't even know where to look for them all!"

"You don't…"

"But WE do!" Rika said, jumping out of her chair. "I know where he's going to be! But we have to hurry! Before Anna gets him!"

"Anna?" Mickey asked, allowing Rika to help punch in new coordinates.

"Yes, Anna… she's the one that called me through the darkness! She's like Xemnas… but a girl."

Riku nodded. "I figured that's what you meant by 'she'…"

"Well, we definitely need to hurry then! You know where they are?"

Rika flinched a bit at this. "Well…. Not exactly... I think we should find Sara first though. If we are together, I'm positive we can save him!"

And then they ran out of gas.

**XxX**

Sara was the first of the group to awaken in the strange town area. She slowly blinked her eyes open, looking around quietly. She had no idea how she got there, but she saw that Sora, Donald, and Goofy were there, so she wasn't quite as scared as she probably should have been.

They were in a dark, narrow alleyway that was closed off on all but one side by tall fences and a brick building at the very end. She silently stood and walked over to the corner of one of the fences, cautiously peering around, only to be nearly blinded by the light of the sun coming up over the top of some large buildings off in the distance. "Wow…" she muttered to herself as she stepped forward a bit to get a better look around. There were tall buildings and trees everywhere she could see, and she also saw a few various people bustling around. Some were talking on cell-phones, some talking with one another, some even looking around in disgust at the others.

"It's a different place from where you lived, idn't it?" asked someone behind her. She quickly turned her head to find that the one who had spoken was the large black dog.

"Y-yeah, it's a lot different…" she answered, smiling and looking out at the city once again, "I've never seen buildings this big in my life!"

"Yeah, it's kinda cool!" Sora said, appearing as well, Donald coming soon after.

"Wow…"

For a few minutes, they all just stood there looking around at the scenery, but then… one of the various people that had been walking around by themselves suddenly fell over and yelled for help!

He was quickly swarmed by multiple heartless, but there wasn't anyone else in the area that would be hurt, so Sora and Donald quickly rushed them, Sara and Goofy trailing behind and taking out the heartless going after Sora and Donald.

They were all quickly defeated, leaving them to deal with a terrified civilian.

It was actually a teenager. He blinked, looking at the newcomers in a way that showed both fear, and knowing relief.

"Are you okay?" Sara asked.

"Oh… yeah, I'm fine." He said, smiling lightly and standing up. "I'm guessing you guys aren't from around here?"

"Yeah, how can you tell?" Goofy asked.

He grinned, chuckling lightly. "Well, my first clue was probably how you were staring at the sky like that. Only people from the other worlds are that enchanted by it…. Second clue was the Keyblades."

Sora and Sara stared at each other for a minute. "How do you know about the worlds? And the Keyblades…"

The other teen laughed, reaching into a shopping bag he was carrying and pulled out a game case. "Well DUH! I'm a Kingdom Hearts fan! Rhiannon would be totally ecstatic if she knew you were here…"

"Now I'm confused. You say we're a video game?!"

"Well, yeah! At least in this world you are." He said, scratching the back of his head. "Why don't you come with me? We can get Rhiannon and… uh.. do something." He continued, waving for them to follow him. they all shrugged and followed, Donald grumbling on the way.

"By the way, I'm Chris." He said.

"Well, you apparently know who we all are…"

"Not exactly." Chris said, looking at Sara. "I've never seen her before. New addition to the team?"

"Well…. Kinda…" Sara said.

"But we'll explain later." Sora added.

Chris shrugged lightly, stopping in front of a house. "Here's Rhia's place." He announced, walking up to the door and giving it a few bangs. "HEY RHIA!!! LOOK WHO FELL OUT OF THE SKY THIS MORNING!!!!"

The group blinked at each other. And then a girl lightly stepped out, a staff in her hands. She yawned lightly and looked at Chris.

"What the heck Chris? It's only seven in the morning on a SATURDAY… and—" she started, then simply gawked at the newcomers. "C-Chris… that's…."

He nodded. "Yep. Sora, Donald, Goofy…. and not to mention Sara!"

Her eyes grew wider with shock at the mention of the last name. "_Sara?_"

"Yeah, weird huh? I thought it was kinda funny that they looked alike… but the names? That's just WAY out there!"

Rhiannon nodded lightly, walking over closer to everyone. She smiled lightly, and you could sort of tell that she didn't exactly smile a lot. "Well, hi! Welcome to Dawn's-Light City!"

As she said this, Chris held up a piece of paper that said the world's name in fancy lettering and surrounded by drawings. Rhiannon slapped her forehead. "Chris, stop it with the jokes!"

"What? It's funny!"

And that's when Goofy got a good look at the two. Chris had Green tennis shoes, yellow cargo pants, a green t-shirt, black vest, and a yellow cap with black stripes.

Rhiannon wore yellow and white tennis shoes, white jeans with yellow designs below the knees, a white and light blue layered t-shirt, a small dark blue cape-like cloth that tied around her neck and went to about her waist, and a blue cap.

Sara's clothing was very much like Sora's in their first adventure, only the shorts and shirt were separate.

Rhiannon and Chris were both staring at Sara as if they had only been waiting for her, and they probably were. "It's just like Mayor Mikey said back at home…" Rhia said, Chris nodding his head in agreement.

"Mayor Mikey… KING MICKEY!!!" Donald gasped.

"I guess we were wrong then…" Sora said, "This Universe's Donald and Goofy are right here."

The two people in question nodded. "But we were only looking for one key to the light…." Chris sighed, "This changes things."

"Uhuh."

"Oh, don't mind us!" Goofy said.

"Yeah, we're only here to watch and help." Donald announced.

"Wait a minute…." Sora began, "The first time that we met---" he didn't actually get to finish his sentence before A few large booming sounds started Sara's keyblade burst out of the light, along with Chris's shield. Rhiannon already had her staff out though, and grinned. "I knew we'd have to fight here…"

Somehow, Sora, Donald, and Goofy were thrown out of the fighting ring just in time for all of the escape routes to be blocked.

Wonderful.

~*~*~*~

"WE'RE GONNA CRASH!!!!" Rika yelled, death gripping her chair.

Riku laughed a little, trying to hide the fact that he was nervous. He held onto her chair as well, patting her head. "Heh…. Not to worry. I'm sure Mickey can crash-land just as well as he can regularly…… land…" Riku started, remembering how they practically crashed into Beast's world, which was a regular landing.

"THAT makes me feel better Riku!!!"

His Majesty sighed, being the calmest one of the group, for he wasn't really worried at all. "Calm down you two. I actually crash-land fairly well!"

The two teenagers looked at each other, definitely nervous now.

But, soon enough, they had landed. It was rough, but everyone survived. Although, Rika half wondered whether it was planned or not, because she some how ended up on Riku's lap.

"This is a strange world…." The King murmured, looking out a window. "It's all pitch black… except for this weird gate."

Riku simply shrugged. "Maybe we should try walking through the gate then?"

"Nice detective work there Riku!" Rika said, still struggling to get off of his lap. He simply smirked and held her tighter. "Why not let me go? I haven't even made a bad joke about you yet…"

"Because… I've been waiting a whole year just to embarrass you."

"You need to get a hobby."

"You ARE my hobby."

"Well, I guess that would make you my hobby… Now let's go to the new world!"

Riku blinked for a minute, King Mickey chuckling. "She's right! We should get going…" he said, opening the hatch and jumping out.

Riku grinned down at Rika, giving her a light kiss on the cheek. "I missed you…" he said, letting her up.

She smiled. "I missed you too, Riku." She said, kissing his own cheek back, then held out her hand to help him up. "And I'm sure I can find a way to make you wish you wee bullet proof!"

He chuckled, taking her hand and leading her out of the ship. "You're on."

As they exited the ship, they suddenly found themselves in an odd town. There were people and animals walking around everywhere, some even in ballet uniforms!

"Wow…" Rika whispered, walking up to Mickey.

He nodded lightly. "I'll go see about finding some gas or something… maybe you guys should go look around and check for heartless?"

Riku and Rika both nodded and walked off, leaving Mickey to go on his own search.

It was fairly dark, twilight setting in as they both walked along the paths. But out of the darkness, Rika spotted three figures talking near a building.

The two teens ran up to them. "Excuse me.." Rika said.

But the tall boy that they had come behind simply turned around and glared. "What do you want?"

"Uh… well…"

"Don't waste our time. We're busy taking care of our problem."

"O-okay…"

That's when Riku stepped up in front of Rika. "Hey kid. Don't talk to her like that! We were asking if anything particularly dark and weird was going on around here…"

The shorter girl's eyes grew really big. "YOU KNOW ABOUT THE RAVENS AND THE PRINCE AND THE HEART AND MY DUTY AS PRINCESS TUTU?!?!?!"

"… Uh… I guess?" Riku said.

The boy slapped his forehead. "THAT was great! Why not just tell them your name too?" he grumbled, then sighed. "Heh.. Well, we can't waist any more time. We have to go after Mytho and Rue…"

The girl blushed, scratching her head of orange and white hair. "Uh… yeah… Wait! Would you two like to come with us? You look strong… maybe you could help?"

Riku and Rika agreed before the boy could say anything, and we were then walking down a path into the darkness under the town.

"It's dark." Tutu said.

"Yep." The boy answered bluntly

"I can fix that!" Rika chimed in.

Rika grinned to herself as she led up her old keyblade, Lonely Heart. It felt so great to be able to do this again!! "Fira!" she said, causing a small ball of fire to float in front of the group, lighting the way.

"Cool…" Tutu said, but she was frowning. "Being Princess Tutu takes up energy… so I'll just go to normal." And then, in a red flash of light, her hair grew longer and lost the white, and she was in a school uniform.

"Nice…" Rika said, smiling.

The boy scoffed. "Why are you changing left and right in front of people? You'll get us in trouble…"

"Oh stop it Fakir. I can tell that they're here to help! If they were any NORMAL people, they wouldn't be walking around with magic!"

"Hey! You just told them my name!" Fakir growled.

"Yeah, that reminds me!" she said, smiling at Rika. "I am Ahiru!"

"Hehe, I'm Rika!" Rika said, shaking hands with Ahiru as Fakir and Riku simply gawked. "And this tall, smart, depressing, wonderful, cool guy is Riku!"

Riku and Fakir both blinked, muttering different things at the same time. "Depressing?" "Cool?"

They both gave each other side glances and the two girls laughed as they quickly continued down the path. The two different groups of people began talking to themselves: Fakir and Ahiru, Fakir having acquired a torch; and Riku and Rika, still being led by the small bit of fire and hanging back a bit because Rika said that they should have privacy.

On the way to, well, no one was quite sure where they were going, but on the way to wherever, they 'ran into' a few minor difficulties.

"Ooof!"

"Ahiru, would you stop running into stuff?"

"I swear Fakir… That wall jumped in front of me!"

"Watch out!"

And that was when Ahiru fell over the ledge, causing Fakir to grab her and fall over, causing Rika to try and help and then fall over, which made Riku jump over after everyone. Ultimately, they were stuck at the bottom of the cave, with the only way they could get out was to climb. Or so they thought…


End file.
